possible story
by Naruto of the Singer Sword
Summary: A possible story I am thinking of doing... Rinnegan Naruto, Namikaze family alive... should I continue?


Naruto vs. Konoha Initial Battle

Knowing the time had come, Naruto Uzumaki stood in the field that would become a battlefield with his head held high, his back straight, and a face with no expression. "So I will be fighting them? This match will be grand." thought Naruto as he looked over to his opponents, the Namikaze family, the Konoha 15, the senseis and Tsunade, Jiraiya and Itachi. "Hello Minato, it has been quite some time hasn't it?" Naruto asked his former father. " Naruto we don't have to fight, just come back to the leaf village, pleaded Minato. " No, said Naruto as he looked to the group of people, I have to fulfil her wish." Kushina then cried, "Sochi-kun please, just forgets about- Enough! cried out Naruto, I won't have you squander my best friend's name in such a matter, I will complete her wish, bring hope to this world and kill that fake Madara that wishes to end it along with some others," he said glaring at the Namikaze family. "Please Naruto-kun come back with us," yelled Kushina with tears in her eyes. "No' I've got too much to do in my life to be held down by the leaf," said Naruto with a serious look in his face. "But enough talking, prepare yourselves, I won't kill you but that does not mean I won't severely injure you all in your attempts to attack me, said Naruto in a serious voice before putting his hands in the Horse seal. "Fire Release: Scorching Inferno Wild Wave," Naruto shouted out as he inhaled and then expelled out a massive wall of intense flames.

All his opponents' eyes widened fearfully as they saw the intense flames bearing down on them. "Kushina-Chan quickly," Minato yelled as he went into Sage Mode as Kushina nodded and went through several hand seals. "Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave," she shouted out before spewing a huge amount of water out of her mouth while Minato threw his Wind Release: Rasenshuriken at the water, they combined to create a massive cyclone of water which collided with Naruto's attack creating a huge amount of steam. Naruto activated his Rinnegan as he leapt through the steam and kicked Mito in the face, then stealing her sword before cutting down Sakura, Ino and Hinata much to the shock and horror of the others and then leapt back onto the other side of the field and broke her sword into pieces. "I just got the weak links out of the battle, Sakura and Ino are useless fan girls and won't survive long even if I'm not aiming to kill and the Hyuga is too shy to fight seriously," explained Naruto. Several of the retrieval to team looked pissed, but the older Shinobi understood that Naruto was being merciful to them but that didn't mean they liked what he had done. "How dare you touch her, roared out Kiba, Fang over Fang," he shouted as spun towards Naruto. Naruto merely raised his handed, activated his rinnegan and uttered out "Shinra Tensei," before Kiba was blasted back through the earth and kept going two-hundred metres before finally stopping. " Kiba," shouted out several people in horror. However Minato and Jiraiya weren't paying attention to Kiba, rather they were focusing on Naruto's eyes. 'So this is Naruto's Rinnegan' they thought knowing that this fight just got a lot harder.

Folding his arms loosely against his chest, Naruto looked down and surveyed the battlefield beneath him. Twenty opponents to go, Namikaze included, had gathered beneath him. A group of misfits, several of them pitiful to say the least, the majority of them were connected personally to the Namikaze family, aiming to capture him and bring him to the leaf village and only a couple he actually cared about to some degree. On his face, the rippled eyes of the sage, the Rinnegan, observed them —seeming to glow while he kept his gaze on them. Reaching behind him, Naruto grabbed his broadsword, gripping it tightly in his right hand. "Whoever has the gall to attack next, come." he declared. Sasuke and Menma both went through several hand seals before inhaling and cried out "Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique", Wind Release: Great Breakthrough. A large ball of flames about the size of a house came out of Sasuke's mouth while a gust of wind came out of Menma's mouth. Both techniques combined into a wave of flames the size of a house which surged towards Naruto. Naruto weaved through three hand seals. With a mutter of Fire Release: Scorching Inferno Draconic Stream, he spewed a massive stream of hot flames out of his mouth, overwealming the combination jutsu with ease and sending it along with the flames of Naruto's attack straight back at them. Just as it was about to collide with them Itachi appeared in front of them and sent black flames from his eye which bit by bit forced the attack back at Naruto before the newly created black firestorm collided with Naruto in a massive explosion. "Naruto-Ni," Mito yelled in fear. Before they saw something behind the flames and to the disbelief of everyone present but especially Itachi the saw him protected a Midnight blue coloured skeleton of energy. " You nearly got me there Itachi-Nisan," Naruto said with a proud smile on his face. " Naruto-kun how you can use that jutsu," Itachi said in a shocked tone. "After reading about Madara Uchiha and the eternal mangekyou, I theorised that Susanoo is a genetic Yin-Yang release technique, so I made my own," he said with a smirk.

Lee and Gai then charged forward while shouting "Gate of limit, Open," and charged towards him with explosive force which caused Naruto's eyes to narrow at them, 'These two are one of the main threats' he thought to himself. As Lee came closer to him he held up his hand and re-enforced it with gravity before Lee smashed his foot into him with a cry of "Leaf Whirlwind." He managed to stay strong and blocked the attack. Naruto then pushed him back before pointing at him and murmured "Demonic Illusion: Black Coffin," the sky then starts darken as multiple boxes of black energy appeared and surrounded him, each of them topped off with cross-shaped spears, before they started multiply and enclose themselves on Lee as the pressure that surrounds him crushes him before he falls unconscious. Gai was staring at the unconscious Lee on the ground in sadness and anger. "I am extremely impressed with the power behind that kick, said Naruto with a smile on his face, he is truly worthy of calling himself a shinobi," Naruto said with a look of happiness on his face. Gai gave a cry of "Gate of Wonder, Open," he shouted out and charged forward with a sonic boom appearing behind him, he then gave a shout of Daytime Tiger before sending a blast in the shape of a tiger head at him. In response Naruto sighed before holding his hand up in front of him before the attack collided with it, "Shinra Tensei" he said before he blasted straight through the attack and it continued to Gai. This generated a massive shockwave and picked up a lot of dust which when cleared showed Gai with several broken bones and a whole lot of bruises.

"Naruto I am sorry for this but please if you would hold still." Itachi begins to launch several volleys of fire jutsus first Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique then Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique, he then activates the Mangekyō Sharingan and watches to see how he counters. Naruto's hands became a blur, forming the signs for Tiger, Snake, Rat, Snake, and Tiger again — all in the span of a few seconds. Upon completing the final seal, Naruto formed a large mass of chakra at the centre of his chest, kneading it quickly, before transferring it to his mouth and spewing it out in a torrent. Water gushed forth, spreading out into a tremendous wall which easily intercepted the two fire-element techniques, causing them to burn out and steam to come out. "Water Release: Water Encampment Wall!" Naruto jabbed as the water finished its duty before charging at him through the steam with his broadsword in hand. "Itachi-Ni, lookout" said Sasuke as he jumped into the air. "Blaze Release: Kagutsuchi!" said Sasuke as a wall of black flames appeared in between Itachi and Naruto. Naruto stopped and glanced in the direction wall of flames, before extending his free arm towards it and again repelled the technique with his Deva Path. The black flames scattered in all directions. "Amaterasu?" Naruto noted. "Seems the legacyof Madara is still alive and well in the Uchiha. Now... may I ask why both of you haven't obtained the eternal Mangekyou yet?" asked Naruto. "We were going to when necessary Naruto-kun" answered Itachi. "Excellent, but I believe it is time for my counter-attack," replied Naruto.


End file.
